How To Treat A Girl
by YummieCreamy
Summary: Sakuno is worried about Ryoma, because he just doesn't treat her good. Does he really like her? [Ryoma x Sakuno]


'How to treat a girl'

Hello, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno from Seigaku Junior High. I have a big crush on Echizen Ryoma since first year. (Like nobody knows that…) Even though I'm already at my third year, my feelings for him still haven't change, because every time I want to give up, there is always some hint that I shouldn't. I'm not sure if Ryoma-kun knows my feeling for him, because boys are strange, especially if we're talking about Echizen Ryoma.

_**Should I tell you a story?**_

I was on my way head to home. Gosh, today was a long day! The tennis practice was hard, but I know I should feel relief because the boys' tennis clubs practice are much harder then the girls' one.

Then I saw Ryoma. He was like normally drinking his Ponta. He was (somehow) spacing out in the middle of the street. He wasn't even aware of a car heading on him. Without a second thought I jumped off to him. And yelled:

'Ryoma-kun, watch out!'

And pushed him away, so instead of him get a car accident, I became the victim. It was pretty painful, but I have not regretted anything. I think a victim of a car accident should have blood everywhere and stuck together with a car. (Or something like that…) Compare to that it was just a little accident. At least I think so, but Ryoma was acting heated up about it. I can't think anymore because I begun of f feeling so dizzy and before I know, I was knocked out…

---

Few moments later; when I had woke up. I was still feeling so dizzy. I see Ryoma-kun and obaa-san are besides me.

'So, you wake up' Ryoma-kun said, still as cool as ever, but there was a little spark of happiness in his eyes, although it was just a second or even shorter. So he does care about me! Wait, who will not feel happy seeing someone woke up after a car accident? Yes, it's normal for him to feel that, it isn't love.

'I'll inform the doctor' my grandma said and rushed off the room.

'How long had I lain here already?' I asked.

'Three days already, but you were lucky. It was just a little accident and you didn't broke any bones, you only have few scratches'

'Oh' I replied, oh Kami-sama I reply something that stupid again. How can't I be more interesting in front of Ryoma-kun? I mean, I know I am clumsy but I really want to show my good sides too. But till now, he only has seen my bad sides… He must see me like an idiot.

Soon obaa-san came back along with a doctor. He did few tests and nodded for positive thoughts. When he came up with a conclusion he said:

'Everything with this little girl is now normal' (patting on my head) 'She can leave tomorrow noon'

Obaa-san sighed of relief and Ryoma-kun stand up and ready to leave. When he stands in front of the door, he turned back and said:

'Ryuzaki-san' (and he means me, not my obaa-san. My obaa-san he calls Ryuzaki-sensei) 'before I forgot, when you got to school, come to me after tennis practice. I have something to tell you'

'Hai' I said weakly.

He nodded and his eyes disappeared under his cap. 'Ja'

I wonder what he wants to tell me.

----

I still remember that day; it was like yesterday to me. I waited for him under the cherry tree. I was surprised myself how I get to it without getting lost. Maybe my sense of direction is changing already.

And there was he, walking towards me. When he was already standing if front of me, I found my shoes are suddenly very interesting somehow and I kept staring at them…

'Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun' I greeted him (And I am already blushing furiously by then).

'Ah' he replied.

And then there was a peaceful silence between us. I do like this silence between. As long as neither of us says something, I wouldn't feel any embarrassed. But the silence became somewhat too much for him.

'Hey you want to go out with me?' he said out of sudden. (Like that was something very casual)

'Sumimasen, what did you say, Ryoma-kun?'

'So you want to or not?'

'Uhm… ok…' and I blushed like a tomato. I never know Ryoma-kun knows my feeling for him (although I wish for that every night before is sleep, maybe the wish did come out) but above of all he asked my out!

'Let's go, I'll walk you home' he said and turned.

'H-hai' I stuttered and followed his footsteps.

His attitude hasn't change a bit towards me, still cool as ever. Never offered a hand for me to hold on, not even talk with me for 5 minutes. And forget about a little kiss on the lips. The only thing he does was walk me home everyday and sometimes treat me a little ice cream or a Ponta drink. Whenever I try to pick something to talk about and start a conversation, he always found me 'annoying' or 'saying so much today'.

It has already been two months we've been 'going out'. First I thought maybe it's his first time going out so he don't know much (not like I am expert in it) but I think that is ridiculous later on. Someone must be an alien if he doesn't even know the 'basics' of "Going Out". I mean you should have known and its _'Echizen Ryoma'_ the one that is good in everything, lacks in this?

I can't hold all the questions inside me anymore, so I searched for him everywhere and found him sitting under the cherry tree reading a book. I wasn't aware of what kind of book he was reading because I have more important things. I was walking very fast (not running) to him. I really want to stop but my legs don't listen to me anymore and kept walk, walk and walk… till I stand in front of him.

'O-ohayou R-Ryoma-k-kun' as I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

'What's up' he replied coldly.

'I-I want t-to ask y-you something'

'Sit down, my neck hurts looking at you like that'

I did what he said to me and sit down next to him.

I toke deep breath and said: 'Ryoma-kun did you go out (and that word cause serious blushing) with me out of pity, because I saved you from you accident two months ago?' I'm somewhat happy saying the whole sentence without stuttering.

'Why you ask that?'

'Ano, because we d-don't like girlfriend and b-boyfriend at all, I mean, we a-always do things that every friends do w-with each other'

'Uh-huh, and what do you think we are suppose to do?'

'Something like this…?' and I placed my lips on his. I think he was a bit shocked kissed by girl, but even I was shocked about where get those courage from.

After few seconds I let go. I hold my legs and place my chin on my knees. Oh heaven, that was embarrassed! I wish there will be hole in the ground that will suck me in or something like that, as long not facing Ryoma-kun! I looked at everywhere and saw the title of the book that Ryoma-kun was reading.

'_How to treat a girl written by Umeda Mizuki'_

Before I know I was laughing like crazy pointing at the book. He found out what I was laughing about he quickly put the book away.

'Cut it out!' he yelled with his light red cheeks. Which had makes me laugh even harder. I have never laughed aloud like that before. As I was holding my belly from all that laughing, Ryoma-kun placed his lips on mine. I suddenly stopped all the kissing, and my cheeks became red again.

'That was written in it too, in 'how to shut a girl up' he smirked.

Our roles sudden change as he became the laughing one and I the embarrassed one. We ended up reading the book together, and I found it somehow great to read a book together with Ryoma-kun.

'Ano Ryoma-kun..?' I said when I wanted to ask something.

'It says you must call me Ryoma by now' he grinned.

End

You like it? It was my first time writing a one-shot AND PoT fanfiction! Very sorry for this being so crappy... It was first time, so please forgive me ok?

I may will write more one-shots in the future! Please leave a review about what you think about it!


End file.
